


She Touched the Weapon

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There should be a rule written somewhere: do not touch Eliot's weapons.</p><p>Parker, of course, doesn't follow the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Touched the Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Leverage, Parker+/Eliot(+/Hardison), It's taboo for A woman to touch a man's weapons.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/566631.html?thread=79584871#t79584871)_
> 
> I liked the idea of Parker getting into Eliot's weapons. Maybe too much.
> 
> This was gen and pretty PG until about the last three lines. He was supposed to be grumpier and more upset by all this. Somehow, that didn't happen.

* * *

“Where did you get all these?” Parker asked, picking up one of Eliot's knives and turning the blade over in her hand. She ran a finger a long it and jerked when she drew blood, frowning as she put her finger in her mouth and sucked on it. Pulling it out, she pointed the knife at Eliot. “Did you steal them?”

“No, unlike you, I don't need to steal everything in my possession to feel... quasi-normal or whatever the hell it is you are,” Eliot said. He reached around her and took the knife from her hand. “Don't touch my stuff. I'm only going to say it once.”

“What if you were teaching me how to use it? It would be okay then, wouldn't it?”

“No.”

She frowned, doing that pouting thing he hated. He wasn't giving in to it this time. “Why not?”

“One, because I've already seen you use a fork, and two—this is the more important part, because women aren't supposed to touch a man's weapons. That's not how it works. That screws up everything.”

“That's stupid. What about in the army? You served with women before, didn't you?”

“Yeah, but that's not the point. They didn't touch my weapons. They had their own. I trusted them with theirs, they trusted me with mine, and we didn't go around sharing like they were toys. This isn't a game. Weapons mean lives. You don't mess with someone's weapons.”

“None of them?”

“None of them,” he repeated, wondering what it was about her that made her unable to understand the simplest of concepts. _Something's wrong with you,_ he almost said for the millionth time.

“Not even this one?” Parker asked, her hand slipping past his waistband.

“Damn it, Parker.”

She laughed.


End file.
